


Been Here Before

by Darkness4Light



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness4Light/pseuds/Darkness4Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set six months in the future. Rachel returns to the pavement in Bushwick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been Here Before

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what this is, it just came out. Warnings for Mpreg, fluff and references to past episodes.

Rachel looks around, up at the buildings, the sky then back down at the pavement. They should be here. Six months is a long time but they’d promised. They should be here.  
Six months is a long time to anyone. To her it’s been early mornings, heat, cameras, drama and an ache for people and places across the country. When she’d left New York it was for passion, possibility and dreams. She’d left her friends, her safety and moved to be herself in a completely different place.  
The pilot had been picked up, contracts negotiated and she’d been thrown headfirst into Hollywood and TV’s busy, exhausting whirlwind of worth it, so worth it. She’d been busy, so busy in fact that it’s with a cringe that she thinks of when she last spoke to Kurt or Blaine. Four months ago, maybe a little more and it had been a quick call, just a few minutes between their classes and her being called back to set.  
She’d kind of lost contact with the others too. She’d never been incredibly close with Mercedes, they’d had their issues in school and that silly contest when the glee club officially ended but knew her tour had gone amazingly and she was back in New York, another album out. Sam was still in Ohio as far as she knew, working at the Lima Bean and Artie was still at film school, but she didn’t honestly know.  
She’s lost in thoughts and doesn’t see the car at first as it screeches to a halt but Mercedes jumps out and grabs her arm.  
“Come on; come on get in the car, Rachel.” She says and Rachel gasps, pointing back to the pavement.  
“But we’re all meeting there, I-“  
“Yeah, change of plans. You really need to talk to your boys more.” The other girl replies and Rachel huffs.  
“I know, I know, I suck but…Wait. They’re not getting married are they?” Excitement courses through her and she almost bounces out of her seat but Mercedes shakes her head, curls flying around her head.  
“No, that’s still kind of up in the air. Just wait, and calm down.” She demands and Rachel sits back, vaguely registering the signs to the hospital parking lot and she gulps down fear, no longer excited though Mercedes is beaming.  
They rush through the hospital, Mercedes dragging her along and to a door that stops Rachel in her tracks. “Mercedes, what?”  
The other girl turns to answer but before she can Kurt bursts through the doors, his outfit covered by a hospital gown and hugs them both, grinning from ear to ear. “Have you told her yet?” He asks Mercedes, his voice breathy and high in that way it goes when he’s very, very happy. Mercedes shakes her head and Kurt grabs Rachel’s hand and pulls her off to the side where she can now see Burt and Carole hovering nearby. “Okay,” Kurt starts, grabbing her attention and she can feel her eyes widening. “Do you remember when Blaine gained weight and he couldn’t shift it and we all put it down to the Freshman Fifteen and just not eating right with all the food available to him?”  
She nods. She remembers the little meltdowns Blaine kept having over food and the arguments he and Kurt had that exhausted them both but in the end made them better fiancés. “Yes, but Kurt-“ She flicks her hand back to the door as Kurt cuts her off, and people really need to stop doing that today.  
“It wasn’t the Freshman fifteen.” He says, his voice going squeaky and face crinkling up. She’s about to ask him to get on with it when the door opens and a doctor walks out.  
“Mr Hummel, it’s time.” She says smiling and Kurt grips Rachel’s arm and squeezes, then kisses her cheek and rushes back into the room.  
An hour passes and she’s considering breaking into song when someone else does it for her.  
A tiny cry, and then another a few seconds late break the hushed silence and they all stand, apart from Artie of course. She watches Burt’s eyes tear up and Carole claps a hand over her mouth. A minute later Kurt walks out and ushers them all in, explaining that they had a room big enough so that everyone would fit in.  
They crowd around and Rachel shares a smile with an exhausted-looking Blaine, his curls plastered to his forehead and temples but his eyes bright and joyful. Kurt kisses him lovingly then turns and reaches into the holder next to the bed and places one squirming blue clad bundle into Burt’s arms, then a pink one into Rachel’s  
“Oh my Gosh.” She gasps, her voice breaking as green eyes blink up at her. An indescribable feeling fills her and she feels like her feet are above the ground. She’s been in LA, chasing her dreams and doing what she’s always dreamed of but back here life has gone on and here she stands with a tiny pink bundle in her arms, the twin staring up at his Granddaddy and thinks that nothing she’s done or ever could do could be better than this, what they’ve achieved. Her boys, her best friends have created life, love, a family.  
Six months is a long time. A pavement in New York where a promise was made means nothing. Friends can lose touch. Dreams can change in the blink of an eye. Love can draw out the best in life. It can create something magical.  
She looks down into eyes that are obviously a result of the mix of hazel and glasz and a tear hits the blanket, staining the patch a darker pink, then leans down and sings in a whisper. “Does it almost feel like nothing’s changed at all? And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like you’ve been here before?”  
Six months is a long time, but there’s nowhere else but right here, even a pavement in Bushwick, that she’d rather be.


End file.
